


Tossing and Turning

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: Draco失踪了，之后浑身脏兮兮又衣衫不整地回来了，Harry对他们的关系进行了反思。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Tossing and Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tossing and Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115652) by [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky). 



你是在星期六离开的，Draco。我还记得前一天的夜晚。我们在格里莫德广场客厅的沙发上做了爱。从战争结束到现在的几个月里我都一直住在这儿，你也和我住在一起。

我还记得当我挺进你的身体时你是怎样的发出了呻吟，你的手指是怎样在紧紧抓住沙发的侧边时变白。你咬住你的手臂，在上面留下齿印，阻止自己尖叫得太大声。但这从来都不奏效——你永远都忍不住抬高声音让所有人都听到你的快感。我们当时都很生气——我们总是这样。虽然我们认为自己都很爱对方，我们还是照样争吵和相互折磨——我们让彼此最好和最坏的一面都显现了出来。

在你离开前，最坏的比最好的要多得多。

你是在半夜走的，你尖叫说我们的床——Sirius的床——是你睡过的最不舒服的狗屎玩意儿。它没有那么差的。我让你滚开。我当时正半睡半醒，并不是有意那样说的。但你依照字面意义理解了它然后离开了，就像那样。幻影显形的一声轻响，在我来得及爬下床之前，你就不见了。你留我站在我们的卧室里，手里抓着一条短裤，脚上穿着一只袜子，别的什么也没穿。

我穿上衣服，但刚穿好就又脱了下来。我了解你。你在闹情绪，跑到你妈妈的房子或者你以前的公寓里过夜去了。你生了几天闷气就会回来，我们会相互道歉，然后在餐桌上做爱。

但你一直没有回来。现在已经三个月了，每当飞路的火焰亮起，有猫头鹰过来，或者听到敲门的声音，我都觉得会是你。我都希望那是你。我非常非常后悔让我们这几个星期的关系变成这样，我希望我能回到过去然后对你好点儿。你值得更好的，我值得更好的，我们都值得更好的。我们在一起可以很棒。现在依然可以。

然后又是一个午夜。有人敲门，我打着哈欠从沙发上站起来，放下了预言家日报。这几个星期以来发生了很多起绑架案，媒体称犯罪团伙为新食死徒。报纸里满是关于应门和接通陌生飞路的警告。

然后又是一阵敲门声，这次更急了。我皱起眉，联想到报纸上的东西，加快了脚步，最后小跑了几步。我施了一个魔咒，看到了房门另一头，你站在那里。我猛地扭开门。

你湿透了，身上满是血液和泥浆，但除掉那些东西你看起来还是原来的样子。好久不见。

“Draco……是你吗？”我问

“Harry，”你说，跌跌撞撞地向前走了几步。

你很少叫我Harry，只有当我在你体内时才会因为过度的激情这么喊。对彼此来说，我们仍然是Potter和Malfoy，永远没有变过。Potter和Malfoy是我们充满激情的一面，而激情和愤怒的线条渐渐模糊最终融为一体。

我不禁怀疑起你到底是不是你，但我也不能赶你出去。我把你请进来，给你放洗澡水。

我往里面倒了你不喜欢的薰衣草香氛，你没有像以前那样抱怨。你一言不发地脱光衣服，然后在叹息声中沉进浴缸。

当我用咒语变出茶时，我向里面加了糖。在我第一次这么做时，你直接吐了出来。但这一次你大口把它喝下，看起来像几个星期没有吃过喝过。

我紧紧地捏住口袋里的魔杖。除非你先咒我，我不会对你下咒。但是我没有在你的东西里看见魔杖。

你的眼睛开始闭上，于是我告诉你要在睡着淹死之前从浴缸里出来。你穿上一条我的睡裤，即使这是六月的中旬，你依然在剧烈地颤抖。

当你躺到床上——我们的床上——时，我才突然想起。我还没有听你说过话，除了我的名字之外。

我瘫坐进床对面的扶手椅里，看你睡觉。你在睡着时看起来那么的年轻，那么的纯洁。实际上，我知道你能变得多下流多淘气。才过了五分钟你就开始翻来覆去。我的心跳加快了。终于，终于有一样东西让我想到了你。也许你就是你。

不知怎的我打起了瞌睡。当你在床上扭动着叫醒我时，我不知道已经几点了。

“Draco？”

你坐起身，目光发直。“Potter，我他妈恨死这张床了。”

我大大地喘了一口气，即使在黑暗里我也能看见你正像看傻瓜一样看着我。我跳到你的身上，跨上你的臀部，把你的胳膊按在床上。

“是你。真的是你？”

“当然是我，你这个蠢货，”你说，在我身下挣扎。

“我还以为——我还以为你加入了那些新食死徒。”

“而你在和我共处一室时打瞌睡？”

我脸红了。那确实挺蠢的。“你身上为什么那么脏？”

你看向别处。“我不想谈这个。”

“你和他们在一起？新食死徒？你是不是一直都和那帮人在一起？”

你咬住嘴唇，点了点头。

我吸了一口气，松开对你的桎梏。“Oh，Draco。我那时以为你只是在闹情绪。”

“Potter……我总是会回到你身边的。”

“我知道，我知道。”

这时，你向我弓起身子，索求亲吻。我情不自禁地投降了。那一晚，我在你非常讨厌的那张床上干你。

第二天早上，你问我是怎么知道那真的是你。你似乎不怪我从来没有去找你。好吧，没有明确地怪。你说如果你觉得我们分手了，你也不会找我。我不知道要怎么把这话当真，但是我告诉了你关于床的事情。

“……就像豌豆公主。”

“你是在叫我‘公主’吗？”

“如果鞋子合脚……”我咧开嘴笑了，耸了耸肩。

“再叫一遍，Potter，我就把它给切了。”

我打了个寒战，但你不是认真的。在那之后的很多年里，当我们躺在卧室的床上，气喘吁吁，汗液在我们的身体上渐渐变干的时候，我都会叫你公主。即使每一次我这么说完都会被你推下床，我也不肯停下。它是给我们两人的一个提醒，提醒我们曾经差点失去了什么。

END


End file.
